Hot July Moon
by headovermyheels
Summary: My heart stopped as his eyes wandered over to where I was sitting. His smile was disarming. I've never been in love or even believed in love at first sight but I'm pretty sure that smile was my first taste of both.


I was seventeen the year my mom remarried. She was crazy about her new husband, and she showed it by unconsciously keeping me up at night with a pillow over my head. I couldn't

look at either of them without flinching anymore. That was one reason for choosing Forks, Washington as my summer destination. Back then I planned on being there only for the summer,

just long enough for Renee and Phil to get out of the newly wed stage. But that was the summer that changed everything.. Charlie, my father, was thrilled but slightly confused by my

decision. Like my mother before me, my distaste of Forks wasn't a secret. It's the first time I had ever spent a significant amount of time with him by choice. Secretly, I knew my dad had

never gotten over my mom and I leaving. It made me uncomfortable. I didn't go to Forks often, he normally vacationed in Vegas for two weeks with me instead. What kind of girl wants to

be stuck in a town where the rain clouds hovered during the summer? My mom, of course, was shocked by my decision. Of all places, her baby girl could spend her vacation, Mexico, Florida,

California…of course; all of those places would include her and her new husband. I had never lied to my mom before but telling her my reasoning would have probably embarrassed me to

death.

I waited for Charlie inside the front doors of the airport watching the rain hit the tar of the parking lot. I didn't see the rain as an omen just unavoidable. I'd already said goodbye to thesun for the summer, but I was starting to question why I chose Forks as my summer destination. Charlie was running late. I glanced at my watch then back out the window. I could see the cruiser turning into the parking lot. I shut my eyes sighed. Of course, he would pick me up in the police car AND in full uniform. I picked up my bags and trudged out to meet him. We exchanged an awkward one-armed hug before making our way to my temporary home. "I'm sorry I was late Bells. I am having some work done on the house and they didn't show up when they claimed they would." His smile came out more like a grimace. I tried to smile back, "It's fine Ch-dad. I wasn't waiting long." No need to make him feel bad by telling him I had been waiting a good half an hour. Most of the ride was silent except for small talk about the weather until we were outside Forks. Charlie coughed and started to look a little uncomfortable. "Bella, I'm really glad you came and I hope you have a good time. Now I uh, don't really know what it's like to live with a teenage girl but I can imagine you don't want to be seen with an old guy in a police cruiser much. So I got you a welcome home gift for while you're here, it's nothing special but it will get you around town and out to the beach." I laughed a little bit, "Oh come on, who wouldn't want to be seen hanging around with good ol' Chief Swan?" He gave me a genuine smile. "Well, I wouldn't have wanted to when I was your age. I got it cheap but it's a real good vehicle, sturdy…" He looked a little panicked. "Wow dad, thanks." I tried to look sincerely pleased. He was trying to make it a good summer so the least I could do was appreciate it.

When we finally pulled in front of the house the sun was out and there were three muscular guys on the roof and another two next to a large van in the driveway. I silently prayed that I wouldn't do anything embarrassing when they could see me. It only took one trip to get all my bags inside the small house and up to my bedroom. Charlie left me alone to get settled. I liked that about him. He didn't hover. I didn't want to push my luck with the sun, who knows how often it would come out? I saw it as a good sign for this summer. I decided to take advantage of it.

I looked around the small bedroom. Charlie must have tried clean it up some. The window with the yellow curtains was wide open letting the breeze into the small space. The bookshelf looked like someone had attempted to dust it off but failed miserably, and there were some old fishing guides left on the side table next to the twin sized bed still covered in the quilt my grandma Marie had made for my parents wedding.

I grabbed my bags and opened them all . I couldn't remember if I had packed anything summer appropriate or not. I pulled a pair of shorts that I normally wore to bed and a tank top that I usually only used to layer with other shirts. It would have to do. Just my luck that the sun would appear when I hadn't packed anything lighter than a t-shirt and capri's. I didn't even pack a bathing suit, which clearly now may have been a little stupid. I would have to make a trip to Portangeles, that truck now seems like more of a blessing then before. I would look at at in the garage later when the sun decides to disappear.

I started to pull off my t-shirt to put on my tank top when I heard someone stepping down a ladder. That's when I remembered my open window. I turned around quickly to shut the shades but stopped when I saw the gorgeous blonde guy who was on the roof, starring at me with wide eyes.

"SORRY!I uh, um I am so sorry, I didn't realize!" He was holding on the ladder with one hand and covering his eyes with the other. I felt my blush creep down my body. How embarrassing! I pulled my t-shirt back down instantly. "It's, I'm, uh, well. I should have shut my curtains first. I didn't realize you guys had a ladder on this side of the house too."

I looked up to meet his eyes when he slowly started to pull his hand away from his eyes. My whole body was still burning red but. I could at least pretend I wasn't mortified. "I'm Bella." I tried to smile and make things less awkward but by the look on his face, my introduction may have made it worse.

"Jasper, um well I have to get back to work. Catch ya later."

I shut my curtains before changing into my shorts, silently pleading I wouldn't run into him again. I grabbed my old beat up copy of Wuthering Heights, a blanket and headed down the stairs. I took a few deep breathes, said a quick silent prayer and headed out to the hopefully empty back yard.


End file.
